


FANCY

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, I think just to be safe, Other, Pain As Pleasure, Porn Without Plot, pleasure as pain, this is why I shouldn’t listen to certain songs when I ruminate over characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Prowl is searching.





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck me hard against the wall.

Don’t hold back.

Make the back of my head ache with each slam.

Drag your nails across my flesh.

Mark me in blood and pain.

Make me scream your name.

Catch my voice in my throat with your brutality.

Fuck me harder, you motherfucker.

Make me feel you inside of me for days.

Leave lines down my back from the wall.

Fuck me harder.

Fuck me till I can’t move.

Fuck me until I go blind.

Fuck me mute.


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl raises his helm with a popping gasp. A stream of transfluid spurting to cover his cheeks. His glossa glides out along his lips as his optics rake over the form of his lover, spent and heaving. He slides slowly to his hands and knees crawling up the groaning mech beneath him. He settles himself above the twitching spike with a smug chuckle, his valve plates parting and dribbles leaking to dance over the slick cord.

“So tell me,” Prowl purrs and arches his back to splay his frame open for full view. “Tell me again how deep you can fuck me till I can’t even move.”

Keeping one hand braced on the floor to steady him, Prowl drags the other to finger the edges of his valve. He moans and half shutters his optics as he gives in to his lust. Digits sliding over his nodes and folds. His helm falls back as he rides his hand, letting the groans and pleading gasps beneath him fuel the fire lighting up his curcuits. They were far from finished, but he wasn’t above teasing his partner into full pressurization. Especially when he got to be the center of this mech’s world.


End file.
